


Envoking the Power

by KoolKidz450



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dippurr and Meowbel are Dipper and Mabel's parents, Zodiac's are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolKidz450/pseuds/KoolKidz450
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Zodiac's parents fight a war against Cipher.</p><p>rated C for crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envoking the Power

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic. Plz don't judge.

_Dear Dipper,_

_Hi it's your dad, I know we'll meet but right now I'm fighting in a war._

_-Dippurr_

"What's the plan?" Snooze questioned "to defeat Cipher, and how are we going to clean this up anyway?"

"Hire a butler to do it?" Pawcifica suggested.

"Fun stuff first, boring things later." Cataroy exclaimed "I have a plan . . . "

 _So smart_ Dippurr's thoughts interrupted.

"Pay attention, I am your wife. Happy wife, happy life." Meowbel reminded him.

"Then you must be pretty pissed." he said with a chuckle as Meowbel frowned.

" . . . WE EAT HIM!" Cataroy continued, earning herself a punch in the shoulder from Stanfurd. "What he  **is** a dorito!" she said joking

"Nice one!" Stanlie said giving her a high-five being the exact opposite of his identical brother.

"Here's the plan" Dippurr explained "Stanfurd stun him with this grappling hook and we preform the circle."

"I don't know how to use this." Stanfurd confessed.

"I do!" Meowbel said yanking the grappling hook from him. "Hope our daughter finds this gadget" she whispered in Dippurr's ear.

"Ok. Robert, Mchuckit, Snooze, Cataroy, Stanlie, Stanfurd, Kiteon, Pawcifica and I will start the circle at Central Gravity Falls. Ready? Go!"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Neko Atsume versions of Gravity Falls, WHERE THEY ARE ALL CATS AND THEIR NAMES ARE ALL CAT PUNS! 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and some constructive critism. Check out Fangirl_2_damax.


End file.
